Newcomers
by AmeMizu
Summary: The Inu group and Koga are on the hunt for the jewel shards and meet some new people that become their friends and change their minds about each other and and them selves. This is writen by Ame Mizu, Neko Nya Nya, and Kitrean Rodshi. Hope ya like it. R


Chapter 1: Water Wolf?  
  
The Inu group iucluding the Wolf Prince were on another journey to find more of the jewel shards, when it started to storm. They found a cave on the side of the mountain they were searching. They walked into the cave and were blown away by the vast expance of the cave. It was lit by some sort of glowing moss. The moss gave off a bright green glow and illuminated the part of the cave that they could see. They set up camp inside of the cave and ate some Ramon that Kagome had brought from her time. Koga smelt something so sweet and inticing that he decided to go exploring the rest of the cave with out eating. He ventured to the back of the cave and came to a crack in the wall. He squeezed through the crack and into another part of the cave that was shut off from the rest. The smell became stronger as he walked tward a lake in the middle of the cave. When he got to the edge of the lake the water started to boil and glow with a bright white light. The light enveloped him and he passed out. When he woke up he was in a bubble under the water. Standing becide him was a beautiful female wolf demon, but there was something different about her. She looked down at him and gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want?", she questioned.  
  
"My friends and I got caught in the storm and found this cave. I smelt something so I followed it to...you.", Koga stated a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Ok. Well...what are you doing on my mountain?"  
  
"Your mountain? Ummm...well we were looking for a piece of the Sacred Jewel. I'm on a journey with the miko that broke it. She can sense the jewel and is looking for all of the pieces and she senses a large piece up here."  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry but you can't have it.", she stated.  
  
"And why not!?!", Koga yelled at her.  
  
"Because it is MINE! My parents gave it to me to protect. Naraku killed them because they would not tell him were it was. I can't trust anyone but myself to keep it out of his hands."  
  
"I am sorry about your parents. Naraku killed my comrads and I am helping find the pieces of the jewel to destroy Naraku.", Koga said.  
  
"Well... do you think I could go with you on the hunt for the shards and help destroy him. I can sense the shards also so I might be of some help?", she asked shyly.  
  
"Sure. But first what is your name, and no offence or anything but what are you?"  
  
"Oh sorry. Silly me. I'm Ame Mizu. I'm mostly wolf demon and a little bit of water something or other. My parents never told me. Who are you?", she said.  
  
"My name is Koga. I am the Prince of the Western Wolf tribe.", he said with a look of athority. Rain Water? What kind of name is that?", he asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Well what kind of name is Strong Silver?", she retorted back then punched him on the shoulder and smiled at him. "I think we'll become good friends Koga. I need to get some stuff before I can go with you, could you wait by the water for me?", she asked.  
  
"Sure, no problem. And I hope we become good friends also.", he said with a smile on his face.  
  
The white light surrounded him again and he appeared by the water. A few minutes later she appeared beside him with a pelt bag of belongings. She smiled up at him and they walked out of the hidden cave together. They walked up to the group and everyone turned to see what the noise was and was suprised to see Koga with another wolf demon.  
  
"Koga were did you go? We were starting to get worried. And who is your friend?", Kagome asked.  
  
"You mean you, Sango, and Shippo were beginning to worry. And it is probably a whore from his pack or something.", stated Inuyasha.  
  
Koga started to growl at Inuyasha. "She is not a whore and you will not talk about her like that muttface unless you want to die.", Koga growled. "Her name is Ame Mizu she can also sense the jewel and she has the large piece of the jewel shard you were sensing. She will not give it up but she said she will help use find the shards and defeat Naraku.  
  
"Ok! Hi Ame welcome to our group." Kagome said then introduced her to the Inu group. When she got to Inuyasha Ame glared at him and growled low enough that only Koga and him could hear. Inuyasha slinked back and Koga smirked.  
  
"I see she already has you in line Inuyasha.", Koga laughed. "Oh yeah Ame watch out for Miroku, he is a leture and will grab your butt. I'm suprised that he hasn't asked you to-  
  
Cutting Koga off, Miroku walks up and asks," My lady would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"  
  
"I would love to!", exclaimed Ame.  
  
This made Koga's heart sink a bit, the reason unknowned. He liked her, but only as a friend. He loved Kagome not some girl he just found.  
  
Everyone gasped, even Miroku.  
  
"For real? You'll bear my child?", asked Miroku astonished.  
  
"NO!!!! Why would you ask me that I hardly know you!?!", she shouted.  
  
Miroku went back to his seat and sat down sadly.  
  
Koga smirked and sat down. Ame sat becide him and they talked for a wile then went to sleep. 


End file.
